tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
NefAZ
NefAZ (Neftekamsk Automobile Plant)(НЕФАЗ) is a Russian manufacturer of trucks, buses, farm equipment and combine harvesters. They are the largest automotive manufacturer utilizing the Kamaz chassis. Founded in 1972 in Neftekamsk, Republic of Bashkortostan, Russia, NefAZ first assembled Kamaz trucks. Buses were added in 2000, and combine harvesters in 2009.http://www.nefaz.ru/about.php KAMAZ (KAMA3) owns about 50% of NefAZ.http://www.nefaz.ru/about.php Some of the buses are licensed from VDL Groep and carry the VDL-NefAZ brand.,http://www.nefaz.ru/production_list.php%3Fid%3D28 while others use Daimler-NefAZ or NefAZ as the branding. Trucks are built using both the NefAZ and Kamaz brand. Combine harvesters were added to the mix in 2009 with a tie-up with AGCO and the Challenger brand, with NefAZ assembling CKD (Completely Knocked Down) harvesters from the Italian Laverda harvester plant. In future phases, more of the parts will be sourced locally, until instead of using CKDs, NefAZ is building the complete harvesters, and building their own CKDs to send elsewhere for assembly. The harvesters are built in both the Cat-yellow and a red livery, and carry the name AGCO-NEFAZ Challenger on the side.http://www.nefaz.ru/news_preview.php?id=54http://aidrt.ru/NewsView.aspx?ItemId=1235 History December 25, 1970 the State Committee of the Council of Ministers of Construction issued the order № 65 "On the establishment of a plant for the production of dump trucks and winches" in Neftekamsk Bashkir ASSR. A similar order number 4 on January 8, 1971 by the Minister of the automotive industry in the USSR. July 13, 1972 was when the construction of the plant began. On April 15, 1977, the first dump truck was assembled, the "KamAZ-5511." *October 11, 1977 - The main line was launched. Began mass production of dump trucks "Kamaz-5511." *October 31, 1977 It was approved by an act of the State Commission on the acceptance of the first stage Neftekamsky plant to produce trucks. *1981 - first shift of production of buses started. Production capacity - 3000 shift buses per year. *May 19, 1982 - released 100,000th truck "KamAZ-5511." *1993 - the factory became the Open Joint Stock Company "NEFAZ." *August, 2000 - began to develop a first-class city bus (International Classification) large capacity. *December 6, 2000 -presented the first urban bus "NefAZ-5299." -Middle of 2006 - plant became interested in the Dutch-Belgian concern VDL Bus, and since the beginning of January 2007, they and NEFAZ began with the production of new buses. Together with DAF and VDL (Netherlands), NefAZ has developed a 15-meter low-floor city buses. *2009 - NefAZ and AGCO signed a joint venture agreement to manufacture Challenger Equipment combine harvesters under the AGCO-NEFAZ-Challenger brand, such as the AGCO-NEFAZ Challenger 647. *Second quarter of 2012 - NefAZ was planning to bring to the market the buses Marcopolo, produced on the chassis' KamAZ "in a joint venture with the same Brazilian manufacturer Marcopolo SA formed a joint venture to produce small capacity buses (25 seats) in September 2011. *August 28, 2012 - certified electric bus (Electrobus) NefAZ-5299 2. Separated electrical course is designed for more than 200 km. Major shareholders *Open Joint Stock Company "KAMAZ" - 50.02% of shares *Republic of Bashkortostan - 28.5% of the shares Products File:Nefaz Omsk 1.jpg|NefAZ-5299 bus in Omsk. Route 136. Str. Budarina. 2010 File:Bashavto.jpg|NefAZ on long-distance routes of the Republic of Bashkortostan File:Nefaz 5299.jpg|Shuttle Bus NefAZ in Kazan (supplied several hundred such polunizkopolnyh red buses during and after the urban transport reform in 2007) File:Nefaz-5299 Y814HE 20070731.JPG|Shuttle Bus NefAZ in Emerovo File:KamAZ-44108-based off-road bus in Krasnoyarsk Krai.jpg|NefAZ-4208/4951 shift bus. File:Nefaz-5299 AH196 20070731.JPG|A shuttle bus NefAZ *Buses - NefAZ occupies about 30% of the market of buss in Russia. In 2005, the NefAZ sold 1,156 buses. **Shift workers buses **school bus *Dump trucks *Trucks, trailers and semi-tank *Tent ovye trailer s and trailers *Agricultural machines **AGCO-NEFAZ Challenger 647 combine (2009-) Achievements *In 2001, the urban bus "NEFAZ-5299" was the winner of the national contest "Best Goods of Bashkortostan" program and the student-competition "100 best goods of Russia". *In 2002, the shuttle bus "NEFAZ-5299-01" was also the winner of the national contest "Best Goods of Bashkortostan" and the winner of the competition "100 best goods of Russia". *In 2003, the intercity bus "NEFAZ-5299-10" has received the diploma of the winner of the contest "Best Goods of Bashkortostan" and became the winner of the competition "100 best goods of Russia". *In 2005, tourist bus "NEFAZ-52991" won diploma of the national contest "Best Goods of Bashkortostan", and the "100 best goods of Russia". *In 2006, bus transportation for people with disabilities "NEFAZ-52-99-10-15" was the winner of the program "100 best goods of Russia". *In 2007, the city bus polunizkopolny "NEFAZ-VDL-52997" recognized as Laureate Program "100 best goods of Russia". *In 2008, the tourist bus "NEFAZ-VDL-52999" recognized as winner of the program "100 best goods of Russia". *In 2009, the intercity bus "NEFAZ-VDL-52996" recognized as Laureate Program "100 best goods of Russia". *In 2010, the three-axle 15-meter bus "NEFAZ-VDL-52998" recognized as Laureate Program "100 best goods of Russia". *For the creation of design, technology and organization of production of passenger buses of the State Prize of the Republic of Bashkortostan, 2001 in Science and Technology awarded the CEO of "NefAZ" R.S.Malikov, V.M.Syutkin technical director and chief pilot plant Z.A.Garipov. *Certificate of Conformity GOST R ISO 9001-2001 (ISO 9001:2000) *Honorary Diploma of the Ministry of Economic Development and Trade of the Russian Federation "Best Russian Exporter 2004". *Diploma and the Government of the Republic of Belarus Cup "For the contribution to the economic development of the Republic of Bashkortostan" at 2003, 2004, 2005, 2006, 2007 *The diploma of the winner of the Fifth National Competition "1000 Best of enterprises and organizations of Russia" "For efficient operation, high achievements and stable operation" in 2004 and 2005. *Diploma for "Best Industrial Company of the Republic of Bashkortostan" in 2006 and 2007. *In 2011, a passenger bus NEFAZ-5299-30-31 with a gas engine is recognized as the winner of the All-Russian contest "100 best goods of Russia" References External links *NefAZ website (Russian) *Tour NEFAZ " Category:Companies of Russia Category:Motor vehicle manufacturers of Russia Category:Truck manufacturers of Russia Category:Bus manufacturers of the Soviet Union Category:Truck manufacturers of the Soviet Union Category:Bus manufacturers of Russia Category:Combine harvesters Category:AGCO Category:Kamaz Category:VDL Groep Category:Companies of the Soviet Union Category:Companies founded in 1977 Category:NefAZ Category:Buses built in Russia Category:Combine harvester manufacturers of Russia